Power Rangers Elemental Force
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: A 19 and 18 year old return to a place they haven't been to since they were 9 and 8. They and five others become the first real life power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer "I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 1**

**The Portal Returns**

A long time ago two friends found a magic portal and saved many worlds. Ten years later the two friends are now 19 and 18. Ben Danner and William Net have not seen the portal since ten years ago. Ben happened to be wearing a red shirt. Ben happened to open his closet and took one step into his closet. There was a flash of light then he was gone.

Will was at home he was wearing a black shirt he was heading to his garage door. When he opened his door and took a step in there was the same flash that took Ben and just like Ben Will was gone.

Two flashes of light appeared in a nearly a banded command center. The two lights were gone and Ben and Will found themselves in a place they haven't seen since a while. Besides Ben and Will there was a man and a robot assistant. The man and robot went up to Ben and Will and said "Ben, Will long time no see, you two were only 9 and 8 the last time you were here. I'm surprised that you haven't figured out you could have summoned the portal we sent the portal to test you. With the portal you guys traveled through dimensions, not your world or time."

Ben then said "I was wondering why there were no newspapers in our area of the asteroids." The man then said "I am Rhys and this is my robot assistant Chip."

**Author's Note : **

**I know a lot of people use this team name but I want to try it stuff mentioned in this chapter came from a game I use to play with my friend when we were 9 and 8, which back then I turned it into a series.**

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 2**

**The Assignment**

There were three flashes of light and three 18 year olds, two girls and one boy, one girl wearing blue and the other girl wearing pink, the boy was wearing green Ben recognized all three of them. The one in blue was his friend Selena Star, the girl in pink was his friend Rena Brent. The boy was Ben and Will's friend Leo Connors. Ben and Will saw bemused faces on their classmates friends.

Selena then said "Ben where are we and what are Will, Leo, Rena, you, and I doing in this place with a stranger and is that a robot."

Ben then said "well to find out what is here we have to go back 10 years. Will and I were riding our bikes in my driveway and my garage was open and we saw a puddle, but the strange thing is that it did not rain that day. I found out that the puddle was a portal to places where we saved worlds and we did not find out until now that we were traveling through dimensions, One time Sam disappeared and we had to go rescue him and the three of us ended up in here and found our bikes on that thing and after that we got back to our world, and just recently we met Rhys and Chip." While Ben was pointing at where there bikes were, everyone saw that there were five bikes on the platform.

Rhys spoke up and said "I teleported all of you here because a group leaked out of a dimension and into yours and I want you five to stop them and send them back, and how are you going to do this you ask, you five ever saw the power rangers." All five of us mentioned that we watched it when we were younger.

**read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Team Created**

Rhys spoke up and said "Chip and I were able to create our own power rangers power. We want you five to be the first real live team of power rangers we call Power Rangers Elemental Force. Leo you are the green Earth elemental ranger." Rhys pressed a button and there was a green flash and Leo's bike disappeared and in its place a handheld rectangle card scanner with a green rim and Rhys picked up and handed it over to Leo and said "This is your morpher."

Rhys then said "Rena I chose you to be the pink air/wind elemental ranger" and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of pink and in place of Rena's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a pink rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Rena and said "This is your morpher." Rhys then spoke and said "Selena I chose you to become the blue water elemental ranger." and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of blue and in place of Selena's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a light blue rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Selena and said "This is your morpher." Rhys then spoke and said "Will I chose you to be the black shadow elemental ranger and 2nd in command, because you were one of the first two to use this technology" and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of black and in place of Will's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a black rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Will and said "This is your morpher." Ryes then spoke and said "Ben I chose you as the red fire elemental ranger and leader, because you were the first one to use this technology "and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of red and in place of Ben's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a red rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Ben and said "This is your morpher."

**read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**First Battle Part 1**

Rhys then said "These morphers will give you more power, and to activate them say power source elemental force. The group that escaped are the kanites canine like creatures with human characteristics."

Rena, Selena and Ben walked into a separate room. Rena and Selena said "Ben you have to say it." Ben then said "I will say it but I want to talk to Rena alone." Selena went back to the main room. Then Ben said "I will do it if you make a joke about not wanting to be a ranger because it messes your hair." Rena then said "deal." Then Ben and Rena went back to the group.

Rhys then spoke and said "The rules for being power rangers are: do not use the power for your own gain, only transform when needed to, and keep your identity a secret." There was an alarm that went off and on a computer screen there were robotic humanoid wolves. Ryes then said "The wolfots are attacking It's you five's time to fight, Chip activate the teleports." Chip then pressed a button and Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and, Leo; were gone in a red, black, light blue, pink, green flash. In the town plaza of rosdniw people were running around and near the area where there were only wolfots there were flashes of red, black, light blue, pink, green and when they were gone Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and, Leo; were in the place of the five flashes. The five of them started attacking the wolfots, the five of them got flown over a truck. The five of them were huddling behind the truck and Ben winked at Rena and Selena then he said "Rhys said these morphers will give us power, follow my lead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers company but I do own this team**

**Chapter 5**

**First Battle Part 2: Transformation**

Ben then said "It's morphing time", and the five of them said simultaneous "Power Source, Elemental Force."

While saying this took out of their pocket a card that had either a red jumpsuit, a black jumpsuit, a light blue jumpsuit, a pink jumpsuit, and a green jumpsuit. With a circular hand movement and scanned it into their morphers.

**MORPHING SCENE**

The five are surrounded by darkness and sized up versions of their morphing cards appear and split and the Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo get sandwich in between the cards.

**EXIT MORPHING SCENE**

With five different color flashes the five of them were in their jumpsuits. Ben in his red jumpsuit, Will in a black jumpsuit, Selena in a light blue jumpsuit with a skirt before the leg part of the jumpsuit, Rena in a pink jumpsuit with a skirt before the leg part of the jumpsuit, and Leo in a green jumpsuit, their visor on their helmet was in the shape of their element or that represented their element. For Ben it was flame, Will had a gray cloak like symbol almost like and upside down flame, Selena had a rain drop, Rena had 3 swirls fused together, and Leo had a leaf. Ben after transforming said "red fire elemental ranger, followed by Will that said "black shadow elemental ranger", then Selena said "blue water elemental ranger", Rena then said "pink wind elemental ranger", Leo then said "green earth elemental ranger". Then the five of them simultaneously said "power rangers elemental force." With their enhanced powers they could easily knock out the wolfots. They heard a male voice said "those weird strangers got rid of the wolfots let's see how they handle me." They then saw a more humanoid wolf then the wolfots. The creature said "I'm Wolfsar and you will be destroyed.

**read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 6**

**First Battle Part 3: Weapons**

The five of them could hear Rhys voice through a command link and he said "I'm sending you your weapons."

The five of them picked up the new card and their morphers and each of them scanned while saying "salamander sword", "Panther lance", "dolphin fins", "Jay boomerang", "squirrel shield." The monster attacked Leo blocked with the shield. Rena slashed with her boomerang. Selena slashed the monster with her dolphin fins. Will attacked the monster with his lance. Then Ben attacked with his sword. Then Leo used his shield and pushed Wolfsar back, and then Rena slashed with her boomerang. Selena slashed the monster with her dolphin fins. Will attacked the monster with his lance. Then Ben attacked with his sword. Then Leo used his shield and pushed Wolfsar back, and then Rena slashed with her boomerang. Selena slashed the monster with her dolphin fins. Will attacked the monster with his lance. Then Ben attacked with his sword. The five of them heard Rhys voice over the link saying "rangers combined your weapons." Leo held out his shield, Will's lance fit through the shield's handles, Selena's dolphin fins attached to each side of the lance. Rena's boomerang attached connecting the two dolphin fins. Ben's sword fitted nicely in the middle of the lance and was prevented from rolling over by the fins. Then the five of them simultaneously said "elemental cannon." Ben said "ready, set, fire," then a blast of light from the cannon and hit the monster was gone. Ben then said "that's a win." Then Chip transported them back to the command center. The five of them unclamped their helmets and Rhys then said "way to go rangers." Rena said "It was fun but this helmet messes up my hair I don't think I can be a part of this, I'm kidding." The five of them powered down and put their hands together and said "power rangers" and jumped.

**read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 7**

**2****nd**** Monster **

**Phase 1**

Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, Leo were eating at the café. Ben was wearing red, Will was wearing black, Selena was wearing light blue, Rena was wearing pink, and Leo was wearing green. Their morphers went off and the five of them went to hide so they can hear what Rhys had to tell them. Ben said "we're alone go ahead."

Rhys then over the command link "Rangers come to the command center." Ben said "We are on are way." The five of them pressed a button on their morphers and they were gone in a red, black, light blue, pink and green flash. With those same colored flashes the five of them found themselves at the command center. Rhys said "Chip show it on the screen." Chip pressed a button on the keyboard. Rhys said "Rangers as you can see on the screen the Kanites are at it again this time they sent Deerord. Chip flashed the five of them to the to the center of the commotion. No one was around and Deerord saw them and said "wolfots attack." The wolfots appeared and started attacking Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo. Then Ben said "It's morphing time", and the five of them said simultaneous "Power Source, Elemental Force." Then they were back in their ranger outfits. With their ranger powers they easily over powered the wolfots. The five rangers summon their weapons. Unlike before it took four strikes for each separate weapon. Then five of them formed the Elemental cannon and fired. Deerord fell to the ground.

**read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 8**

**2****nd**** Monster**

**Phase 2**

In a different area that no one knew the whereabouts; two Kanites were talking and watching the fight. One of them told the other one that deerord was not done let and this Kanite said "growups go." Back at the battle Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo were still in their ranger outfits getting ready to head to the command center. The five of them were about to press the button but were stopped by Rena and Selena "awe, they're so cute." Ben, Will and Leo and saw what the girls were looking at and saw puppies." Ben saw that the puppies were heading for deerord and said "I don't think they're so cute. " The puppies bit deerord and deerord grew to an enormous size. Rhys over the command link said "Rangers summon your zords." Ben took out a card and scanned it and said "Salamander zord power up." Will took out a card and scanned it and said "Panther zord power up." Selena took out a card and scanned it and said "Dolphin zord power up." Rena took out a card and scanned it and said "Jay zord power up." Then Leo took out a card and scanned it and said "Squirrel zord power up." The five of them jump into their own zord and were in their own cockpit. The five of them attached there morphers. Then the five of them scanned the same card and simultaneously said "Zords Combine." The Panther zord stood on its hind legs and its head went between both its front legs and that formed legs. The salamander zord stood on its hind legs and it combined with the panther zord to form the megazord body. The salamander zord front legs retracted to become handles and its head went down to the center of the body. The dolphin zord using its tail to grab a handle and became an arm while the squirrel zord bit the other handle and became the other arm. The jay zord talons retracted and attached to the back of the megazord allowing its head to release and attach to the top of the megazord and its beak moved down to reveal a face and the beak went to the chin. The five of them found them self in on huge cockpit. The five together said "Elemental megazord. With the megazord they then scanned the same card and said together "elemental sword, elemental strike." After the strike hit the monster it was destroyed and the five of them retuned to the school and lucky for them they did not miss their class.

**Read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 9**

**The News**

**And another monster**

The five of them were sitting at a table at Steve's snack attack. Ben was wearing a red shirt. Will was wearing a black shirt. Selena was wearing a light blue shirt. Rena was wearing a pink shirt. Leo was wearing a green shirt. The five of them could hear people saying "hey did you hear about our color suited savers." they also heard some other person say "So the power rangers all real." Then Ben Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo's morphers beeped. The five of them were lucky that with the whole commotion going on no one heard the morphers. So the five left their table and found a place to be alone and Ben said "Rhys what's going on, we are alone." Rhys then said " rangers you're needed at the park Katrocious is attacking." Then Ben said " we're on a way" then he looked around to see if any one was coming when he thought the coast was clear he turned to the other four rangers and said "ready, it's morphing time." Then the five of them said simultaneously "power source elemental force." Then the five of them teleported to the park when they got there saw a humanoid black cat attacking. Leo then said "that's not what you see everyday a cat teaming up with dogs. That's new." Then katrous said "wolfots attack" and she summoned the wolfots. The five rangers easily beat the wolfots. So the rangers called for their main weapons and struck Katrous four times. After the fourth time the rangers combined their weapons into the elemental canon. Then the five of them charged the cannon and fired it and hit Katrous, who fell down and the five rangers saw the growups bite Katrous and she grew. Ben, Will, Selena, Rena and Leo summoned their zords. Then the five of them combined their zords into the elemental megazord. Then the megazord started attacking Katrous and with "elemental strike" Katrous was defeated and the rangers powered down and returned to school.

**read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers series**

**Chapter 10**

**The Sixth Ranger**

Months of fighting monsters past and the rangers are now in school. Their morphers went on and Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo went and hid. Ben then said "Rhys what's going on." Rhys then said "Rangers the kanites have sent two monsters to earth, bearrakus and tigeris, and you'll need to split up." Leo than said "that's new they haven't done that before." Ben then said "Will you go to one I will go to the other." Selena then said "I will go with Ben, Rena, Leo why don't you go with Will." Ben said "Selena and I will go for bearraukus." Will then said "okay." Then Ben said "it's morphing time" the five of them simultaneously said "power source, elemental force." Then the five of them transformed into their alter egos. Ben and Selena transported to Rosdinw park while Will, Rena, and Leo transported to Rosdinw square."

Bearraukus said "only two rangers, wolfots attack." Then Ben and Selena started fighting and destroying the wolfots. Then the other rangers came in with tiggeris and the five rangers summoned their weapons and started attacking and the rangers were losing and the fight caused the rangers to de morph and a girl that so happened to be wearing white went up to the unconscious rangers and stopped at Ben and she touched Ben's morpher and at that exact time light shined on the morpher and snapped it into two halls a white half and a red half. Then the two halves became a white morpher and a red morpher. Then the girl took the white morpher and said "light ranger power elemental force. Then she transformed into the white light ranger. Her visor was in the shape of the sun with rays sticking out. Then she said "energy restoring mode" while the girl said that she slid a card into her morpher. Then suddenly the other rangers were back in their ranger uniform and ready to fight. The original rangers summoned their weapons and the white ranger summoned her light blaster. Then they each attacked separately four times. Then the original five combined their weapons to form the elemental blaster. With the combined power of the light blaster and elemental blaster hit the two monsters. Then the growups came and bit both of the monsters. Which made them to grow in size. Then the original five rangers summoned their zords and combined them to form the elemental megazord. Then the white ranger said "snow leopard zord power up." Then a giant snow leopard appeared. She jumped into the zord and then she placed her morpher in to the slot she said "snow leopard zord megazord mode" and she said this while she was scanning the card. The zord stood on it's hind legs and the front paws retracted and mechanical hands appeared and a face from its mouth. Then the megazords started attacking the monster then the six rangers summoned the elemental sword and the light sword and striker the monsters. Instead of destroying the two monsters it did nothing and the two fused together into one. Then Rhys spoke and said "you six can now form the elemental ultrazord. Then the six rangers slid the card into their morphers and simultaneously said " elemental ultrazord mode then the snow leopard megazord's body became armor for the elemental megazord and the face retracted back into the mouth of the snow leopard and the head of the snow leopard became a helmet for the elemental megazord and it's face slid back and a new face appeared. Then the feet and the paws became pads for the elemental megazord and the elemental ultrazord was formed then the sixth ranger joined the group in the cockpit. Then the six rangers received a new card and the six of them scanned the card into their morphers and said simultaneously "elemental bow activate. The light sword curved into a bow while the elemental sword became an arrow. Then they destroyed the monsters and Ben said " that's a win." Rhys then spoke and said " I'm transporting the six of you. Then in flashes of red, black, light blue, pink, green, and white light the six rangers were back at the command center. Rhys then said "white ranger it's time for you to take off your helmet and the white ranger did. Ben saw who the white ranger was and it was his neighbor Jena Davers. Ben and the other rangers welcomed Jena into the team.

**Read and review**

**Author's Note : As you can see I uploaded the cover. Since I'm not good at art I give permission to any of you to make it better or more realistic and pm me the link if you do. I also updated chapter 5 so now the team matches the cover.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**Author's Note : This next two chapters a rated teen. If your younger wait to chapter 13**

**Chapter 11**

**Switcharoo**

A couple of months past since Jena joined the team. Even more monsters were sent. through out the month Ben and Jena started going out. The six of them were hanging out at the jucie bar when their morphers went off. Then the six of them left and found a spot and made sure no one was looking and Ben said "Rhys what do you want we're alone." Then Rhys said "rangers another monster has appeared and it's Switcharoo. You need destroy it." Then Ben said "it's morphing time." Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo said simultaneously "power source elemental force." While Jena said "light ranger power elemental force." Then the six rangers transported to the battlefield. The rangers fought against wolfots and while the rangers were busy with the wolfots the six rangers got shot with a ray. After the rays hit the rangers the wolfots and monsters dissapeard. Rhys then said over the rangers morphers and said "rangers head back to school." Then the rangers demorphed and teleported back to school. Through out the day small changes Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, Leo, and Jena went through. Ben was the first to noticed and he quickly asked if he could go to the bathroom. the other rangers soon followed his leed. Ben then found him self in the bathroom with Will, and Leo. Ben then said "I noticed my hair is getting longer and by the looks of it so are yours." Will then said "I noticed parts of our body getting bigger." Then Leo said "i noticed a part of our body that is getting smaller." Then Ben said "I'm telling the girls we need to get out of here. Then the six of them transported to the command center. When the rangers appeared in the command center Rhys and Chip was waiting for them. Rhys then said "rangers Chip and I have found out that the ray is swapping your biology." Ben, Will, and Leo felt pain as their hair grew down past there ears and their chests expand transforming them from men to women. While that was going on Selena, Rena, Jena were affected the same way changing them from women to men.

**Read and review**

**Author's Note 2 : I had to do this chapter because of Super Megaforce or as I call it Power Rangers Gender Bender. I don't know what age is okay to read gender bender stuff so I'm assuming teen. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Change **

Ben then said "so the ray turned us boys into girls, and the girls. So now I guess call me Bella." Will then said "call me Wendy." Selena was next and said "call me Steve." Rena then said "call me Ryan. Then Leo was next and said "call me Lena." Then Jena said "call me James." After the name change they called the school to say that Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, Leo, and Jena were sick and would not be in school for the day. Then Bella, Wendy, and Lena said "how did you guys live like this." It took the whole day for the six rangers to be use to the opposite gender. Rhys then said "rangers Switcharoo is back." Then Bella said "it's morphing time." Bella, Wendy, Lena, Steve, and Ryan said simultaneously "power source elemental force." Then James said "light ranger power elemental force." Then nothing happened." Then Lena said "why can't we morph." Then Bella said "I think it's has to do with that you didn't set up a team with a female red, black, green, and a male blue, pink, white rangers, and that was what Switcharoo expected to happen." Steve then said "Rhys would it work if we swap ranger cards." Rhys said "it might. So Bella gave Steve the red ranger card, Wendy gave Ryan the black ranger card, Steve gave Lena the blue ranger card, Ryan gave Bella the pink ranger card, Lena gave James the green ranger card and James gave Wendy the white ranger card. Then with the cards switched Steve then said "it's morphing time" Steve, Ryan, Lena, Bella, and James said simultaneously " power source elemental force." Wendy then said " light ranger power elemental force." This time only Bella and James transformed. Bella and James then said "power down." So Steve gave Ryan the red ranger card, Ryan gave Steve the black ranger card, Lena gave Wendy the blue ranger card and Wendy gave her the white ranger card. Then Ryan said "it's morphing time." Then Ryan, Steve, Wendy, Bella, and James said simultaneously "power source elemental force." Then Lena said "light ranger power elemental force." Then they all transformed and teleported to face Switcharoo. Switcharoo surprised to see the rangers said "wolfots attack." The rangers then fought of the wolfots. Then Ryan said " let's summon our weapons." Then he took out the weapon card and scanned it and said "salamander sword power up." Steve was next and said "shadow lance power up." Then Wendy said "dolphin fins power up." Then Bella was next and said "ray boomerang power up." Then James said "squirrel shield power up." Then Lena said "light blaster power up." Then the six attacked Switcharoo six times separately." Then Ryan said "it's time to fuse our weapons." Ryan, Steve, Wendy, Bella, and James fused their weapons together to form the elemental blaster. Then they shot twice with the elemental and light blaster. Then they fused the light blaster with the elemental blaster to create the elemental canon. Then blasted Switcharoo. Then Lena asked "Switcharoo gone why are we still like this. Then growups appeared and bit Switcharoo. Switcharoo grew in size. Then Ryan said "zord time. Salamander zord power up." Then Steve said "panther zord power up." Then Wendy said "dolphin zord power up." Then Bella said "jay zord power up." Then James said "squirrel zord power up." Then Lena said "snow leopard zord power up." Then Ryan, Steve, Wendy, Bella, and James simultaneously said "zords combine." Then Lena said "snow leopard zord megazord mode activate. The elemental megazord and snow leopard megazord were ready. Then the rangers attacked with the elemental and light sword. Then the six rangers said simultaneously "elemental ultrazord activate." Then the elemental megazord and the snow leopard megazord combined and formed the elemental ultrazord. Then the six rangers said simultaneously "elemental bow activate. Elemental strike." Then Switcharoo was destroyed and the rangers had enough power to transport them selves into the command center. Then powered down. Then Ryan, Steve, Wendy, Bella, James, and Lena transformed back into Rena, Selena, Will, Ben, Jena, and Leo." Then the rangers got their original ranger card.

**read and review**

**Author's Note: with seen Body switching in MMPR. So I decided to do gender swapping instead. Take a look at my portfolio and vote.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Songtorious**

A couple days after the rangers battle with Switcharoo they were foundhaving a snack at the cafe. Then the rangers morphers went off. Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, Leo, and Jena went to find an empty room and Ben said "Rhys we're alone what's going on."

Rhys then said over the morphers and said "rangers you need to get over here."

Then the six rangers teleported to the command center. Rhys then said look at the screen and the the eight of them turned to computer screen and they saw a mythical beast and Selena said "that's a centaur."

Then Rhys said "he's actually Songtorious."

Then Will said " any powers of his should we be aware of."

Then Rhys said " for some reason we can only get his name and we have no idea of his powers."

Then Ben said "it's morphing time."

Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo said simultaneously "power source elemental force."

Jena then said "light ranger power elemental force."

Then the six of them transformed into their ranger suits and teleported to the park where Songtorious was. When the rangers got there Songtorious summoned the wolfots to attack. The rangers easily got rid of the wolfots. Just after the last wolfot was gone they started attacking Songtorious. Songtorious just kept on the rangers toes. The rangers were so exhausted that they couldn't keep their ranger forms and right when they de morphed Songtorious hit the six rangers with a ray. Which blinded the rangers. The next thing they woke up and realized that they were in their civilian form, and Songtorious was gone. Ben then activated the communication link to Rhys and said "Rhys can you hear me."

The only thing the rangers could hear is static. So the six of them teleported to the command center. When they got there was no sign of Rhys or Chip. Then Selena said "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Then out of nowhere music started playing and then for a strange reason Will started singing.

_" where are we is it earth,_

_at least none of you are giving birth."_

Then Ben started singing.

_"The grass is greener,_

_The ocean is cleaner, _

_It is earth but it is not ours _

_But it is the one on fours. _

Then Selena started singing.

_"Is it earth,_

_At least I'm not given birth._

Then Rena started singing.

_" why are we singing_

_We should be finding._

_A way to ours_

_Before the pass of hours._

_It is earth_

_At least I'm not giving birth."_

Then Jena said "this must be Songtorious power making us sing."

Then let's find him" said Leo.

It took awhile but they eventually found Songtorious and Ben said "it's morphing time."

Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo said simultaneously "power source elemental force."

Jena then said "light ranger power elemental force."

Then nothing happened. Then Leo said "why didn't we morph."

Ben then said "because we didn't sing." Then the six of them went looking for Songtorious again and finally found him. Then Ben said "follow my lead."

Then music started and Ben started singing

_To make everything fine_

_It's morphing time_

Then Will started singing.

_Let's give him force_

Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo sung simultaneously.

_Power source_

_Elemental force._

Then the five of them transformed formed into their ranger form. Then Jena started to sing

_Let's make him cower and give him a course._

_Light ranger power, elemental force."_

Then she transformed. Ben said "I think with us in our civilian form caused us to be forced to sing so in a ranger form we shouldn't need to."

Then wolfots appeared and started attacking the rangers. Then the six rangers swiftly defeated the wolfots and then the six rangers summoned their weapons. Ben then said "salamander sword power up."

Then he was followed by Will who said " panther lance power up."

Then Selena said "dolphin fins power up."

Then Rena said "Jay boomerang power up."

Then Leo said "squirrel shield power up."

Then Jena said "light blaster power up."

Then Jena attacked with her blaster. Then Leo sent Songtorious back a few steps with his shield. Then Rena slashed Songtorious with her boomerang. Then Selena slashed Songtorious with her dolphin fins. Then Will attacked Songtorious with his lance. Then Ben attacked Songtorious with his sword. Then after each of them gave four more blows to Songtorious, Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo combined their weapons to form the elemental blaster. Then the six rangers shot Songtorious with the two blasters. Then the six rangers combined the light blaster with the elemental blaster to form the elemental cannon. Then the six rangers shot Songtorious with the cannon, which caused a flash of bright light. When the light was cleared the six rangers heard Rhys say "welcome back rangers."

Then the six rangers saw Songtorious grow. So the six rangers summoned their zords and formed the two megazords. Then the two megazords attacked with their swords. Then six rangers said simultaneously "elemental ultrazord power up."

Then the two megazords formed the elemental ultrazord. Then the ultrazord attacked with its elemental bow and destroyed Songtorious. Then the six rangers teleported to the command center. Then the six rangers told Rhys about their adventure.

**read and review**

**Author's Note: I'm not a great song writer. there's one more chapter left. On my portfolio I have a poll asking if you want the prequels of this story, if you can't vote put your answer in a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The final battle**

Many months have passed and the six rangers fought even more monsters. On the Kanites ship the leader Dogwarus was looking at a video of the rangers, and said "how do they destroy all my Generals, this is it I'm going down to earth." Then he teleported down to earth.

On earth in the city of Rosdinw, Dogwarus used his ability to bring back his own Generals. The new revived Generals each with an army of wolfots went to make havoc in the city.

The six rangers were in School taking a test, when they all heard and explosion, the teacher said "stop, we're under attack, we have to get out. The six rangers turned towards the windows and saw every monster they had defeated. Leo then said "how are we going to transform." Ben then said "I don't know, but that doesn't mean we can't fight." Ben then went to open a window and jumped through into the battle. The teacher then said "what are you doing, it's dangerous, Rena then said "we want to defend our school, we owe it to the power rangers to do just that." Then Selena said "Ben and Jena both took martial arts." Jena said "Ben and I have been teaching them some moves after school. Leo then said "let us go, Ben needs help." Then Will said "take the other students to safety, the rangers can get us away." Then Will, Selena, Rena, Leo, and Jena went out the window. The rest of their classmates saw the all their amazing moves. The teacher unfreeze and said "we need to get to safety. Then out in the battle filed Jena said "they're gone we can transform." Then Ben said "good I don't know how much longer we could have stand, it's morphing time." Then Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo said simultaneously "power source elemental force." Jena then said "light ranger power, elemental force." Then the six of them transformed into their ranger forms. Ben then said "red fire elemental ranger." Will was next and said " black shadow elemental ranger." Then Selena said "blue water elemental force ranger." Then Rena said "pink wind elemental force ranger." Leo was next and said "green earth elemental ranger. Then Jena was last and said "white light elemental ranger. Then the six rangers said simultaneously "power rangers elemental force." Lucky they transformed just then because Songtorious was about to send them to the other universe. After all the wolfots were gone the monsters were the only thing left. Then Ben said "nice try." Then Ben said "time for are weapons." Ben then said "Salamander sword power up." Followed by Will who said "panther lance power up." Then Selena was next and said "dolphin fins power up." Then Rena said "Jay boomerang power up." Then Leo said "squirrel shield power up." Then Jena said "light blaster power up." Then Ben said "let's combined our weapons. The six rangers then formed the elemental canon. Then Ben said "ready set fire." Most of the monsters were destroyed with the blast. Then the rangers shot the cannon five more time. Dogwarus was the only one left. The six rangers powered up and shot the cannon ten more times. Then Dogwarus picked of a hand full of his fur, and threw to either side of him. Then the rangers watched the all the monsters grow. Then Ben said "it's zord time. Salamander zord power up." Then Will was next and said "Panther zord power up." He then was followed by Selena and she said "Dolphin zord power up." Then Rena said "Jay zord power up." Leo was next and said "Squirrel zord power up." He then was followed by Jena and she said "Snow Leopard zord power up." Then the six rangers jumped into their zord. Then the six rangers said simultaneously "zords combine." Then the six zords formed the elemental ultrazord. Then the six rangers summoned the elemental bow. Then shot down every monster besides Dogwarus. Then the rangers put all their energy into the last shot and shot the arrow. While it hit Dogwarus it caused the rangers to be pushed out of the ultrazord. Then the six rangers still surprisingly in their ranger form weakly got up and saw that Dogwarus was back to his regular size and he said "how could six stupid humans defeat me." Ben then said "because good all ways win." Then Leo said "did we win." Then Rena said "looks like we did." Then Rhys said "rangers don't celebrate to soon." Then the six rangers saw a portal appeared and human shaped goo creatures walked out of the portal and absorbed Dogwarus. Then with one blast they reverted the rangers back into their civilian form, then the creatures teleported to their ship. Then Chip teleported the unconscious rangers back to the command center before they were seen."

**Read and review**

**Author's Note : this is the last chapter of this story. Yes there will be a sequel I'm still working on it I don't no when it would be up. I'm going to put the prequels to this on Wattpad. So look under same name at wattpad. I will also add the link to my profile**


End file.
